Alzarse de Las Cenizas
by Vaasxzs123
Summary: Un humano termina en la fundación S.C.P para despues escapar durante una brecha de contención, al final, un ser de otro mundo termina ofreciendole una oferta para rehacer su vida sin que la sombria fundación le aceche, pero, ¿podria terminar surgiendo algo mas que solo un simple trato que beneficie a ambos? (Portada por Todo El Mundo Brony) (En correcion Prologo - Capitulo 3).
1. Capitulo Prologo

**Primero que nada, al darme cuenta de las fallas en la anterior historia no me anime a continuarla, asi que aqui les traigo una version mejorada de mi primer fic.**

 **Gracias a todos los que apoyaron el original, ahora pienso que se merecen algo mejor, disfruten esto!.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Capitulo Prologo: Brecha de contencion.**

Ubicación: Sitio 17 de la fundación S.C.P

Hora: 10:00 PM

Zona de sujetos clase D

Camara del sujeto numero 9314.

Un hombre vestido con un uniforme parecido al de las prisiones, con exepción de un logo en la espalda, el cual era el de la fundación S.C.P, se encontraba sentado en la cama de aquella reducida celda.

Acababa de levantarse no hace mas de 15 minutos, y ahora mismo, se encontraba tratando de procesar los eventos que lo llevaron hasta alli.

Habia vuelto a su casa de un laborioso dia trabajando para una empresa, pero llegar y encontrar la puerta de su casa abierta lo desconcerto, ¿Quien habia allanado su casa?, al entrar, todo el sitio estaba en orden, sin ninguna clase de desorden, ¿Que estaba buscando quien quiera que fuese?, se adentro en el comedor, solo para ver a un hombre de traje y guantes negros sentado delante de una computadora en la mesa, de espaldas a el.

-Bienvenido-

Trato de hablar, pero fue en vano, un paso que escucho detras lo puso en guardia, pero recibio un golpe con la culata de un arma que no pudo ver.

Tras caer al suelo, aturdido, el hombra con la laptop que estaba sentado se levanto, y le miro.

-Le traemos buenas noticias señor-

Dijo aquel hombre envuelto en la oscuridad y poca iluminación del lugar con un evidente tono sarcastico.

-Ha sido seleccionado para el programa de experimentos de nuestra fundación, lamentamos tener que sacarle de su rutina tan, pero tan atrevidamente, pero vera...-

Aparecieron mas soldados, apuntando con pistolas y rifles de asalto.

-La carne de cañon no es TAN facil de conseguir-

El hombre hizo tronar su cuello.

-Nadie le extrañara, no es asi?-

El ya estaba en un estado de panico, ¿Quienes eran y porque le estaban haciendo esto?, ¿experimentos? ¿Fundacion? ¿Que era esto?

El hombre de traje y guantes cuya cara era cubierta por la oscuridad, tomo su laptop, para despues comenzar a hablar, a lo cual sus rasgos se reveleron al ponerla delante de su cara, un hombre caucasico, con un peinado elegante de color negro y una mirada seria.

-Sin novia, Familiares Viviendo lejos, sin casi contacto, jejeje, si, tal y como dije, nadie le extrañara...-

El hombre tiro la laptop de manera violenta, destruyendola, a lo cual le hablo a un soldado.

-Soldado, ¿Le importaria darle un poco de anestecia casera a nuestro nuevo sujeto de pruebas?-

El soldado no hizo movimiento alguno, solo se le acerco y le dio un golpe en el suelo con la culata de su arma, dejandolo al borde la inconsciencia.

-Le agradecemos su contribución!-

Regreso la vista que habia desviado devido al golpe y recibio el golpe de gracia, dejandole fuera de combate.

...

...

...

¿Porque el?.

¿Que clase de fundación era esta que raptaba personas para experimentos?.

¿Tenian algo encontra suya, o fue nada mas algo al azar, de todas las personas que pudieran elegir?.

Se froto la cara, esto no tenida ningun sentido, parecia una horrible pesadilla.

Una de la cual jamas iba a despertar.

De echo, aquel tipo tenia razon.

Hace tiempo que no tenia contacto con sus familiares, ¿Un año?.

No lo iban a buscar, y si lo hacian...

Seguro que estos estan mas arriba que el maldito gobierno.

Comenzo a frotar sus manos nerviosamente, no tenia ni idea de que le iban a hacer, ni donde se encontraba.

¿En el artico quizas?.

¿En la tan famosa Area 51?.

La celda no tenia ventanas, asi que no tenia manera de saber donde se encontraba.

* **bip* *bip***

La puerta metalica de la celda se abrio, mostrando a 2 guardias, ambos con ametralladoras MP5, sus rostros estaban cubiertos por visores.

-Venga 9314, los cientificos tienen trabajo para ti- Informo el guardia con un tono circunspecto.

Evidentemente se referia a el, era el unico en la celda.

Se levanto y salio de la celda, la puerta se cerro sola al apenas salir.

-No hagas nada estupido, los buenos sujetos de pruebas son dificiles de conseguir, asi que, guarda silencio, no intentes escapar y no moriras-

Fue la advertencia que le dio el guardia que le habia sacado de la celda antes de comenzar la caminata hacia la "¿Zona de pruebas?".

Suspiro y comenzo a seguir al guardia, se dio unos cuantos momentos para apreciar el diseño del interior de este sitio.

Su mensaje, su atmosfera, era de reclusion completa, los muros de concreto, las puertas metalicas, no era un entorno esperanzador.

-Sargento. Johson. Porfavor, Reportarse, en: Zona de contención pesada.- Anuncio una voz por un altavoz.

Su camino prosiguio sin una sola palabra de su parte, solo los guardias, hablando de futbol, o otro deporte, una vez llegados a una habitación que parecia ser unicamente de separación entre un bloque de oficinas y aquella "Zona de pruebas" se dio cuenta que el otro guardia el que estuvo detras de el se habia ido, y ahora solo quedaba el que le habia amenzado.

-Adelante, hay esta la zona de pruebas, veremos si sobrevives-

Trago saliva.

Comenzo a caminar y vio una puerta metalica y una pequeña plataforma al lado de esta un guardia que parecia accionar el sistema de cierre y apertura.

Vio que habia otros 2 hombres vestidos como el, se puso junto a ellos, a continuación la voz del guardia de la plataforma se hizo oir.

-Personal Clase D, entre en la zona de contención del SCP-173!- Anuncio algo gritado.

Al llegar vio una pequeña imagen al lado de la puerta, una estatua, y una especie de clasificacón, "Euclid" y una advertencia que tenia un cerebro con un ojo en su centro con 2 puños abajo de este, y justo debajo de estos una pequeña descripción.

"Consciente y Violento"

¿En que se habia metido?.

Al abrirse las puertas, un hedor fetido les llego, habia unas manchas extrañas en el piso de la celda, y justo cerca de una esquina una estatua de lo que parecia ser concreto estaba dandoles la espalda.

-Personal Clase D, Recuerden mantener el contacto Visual **en todo momento** , **asegurense de NO parpadear-** Hablo otra persona por un altavoz.

Las puertas se cerraron...

...

Pero se abrieron al poco rato

-Eem, mantengan el contacto visual, hay problemas con el control de la puerta- Anuncio el guardia.

Pero entonces todo se volvio caos.

El suelo temblo.

Al instante la condenada estatua habia matado a los 2 sujetos de pruebas.

Se alejo hasta la esquina de aquella zona, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a esa cosa.

¿Como les habia matado lo que parecia ser una estatua?.

Escucho disparos...

-¡SOLICITO REFUERZOS!-

El guardia grito aquello pero escucho otro *Crac* ya habia muerto.

Miro y vio que la puerta hacia el bloque de oficinas se habia abierto.

Decidio correr e ir a la puerta que estaba un nivel mas abajo.

¿Que era lo estaba ocurriendo?.

 **Gracias por leer, se que no ha habido nada de "MLP" hasta el momento, pero sed pacientes, en algun momento subire el cap 2.**

 **La intro a los que hayan jugado cierto juego de terror del 2013 seguro les suena, quien me diga de que juego es, se gana un PLAYSTATION 4!...Metaforico.**

 **Decidi meter algo mas de trama (un monton mas) para nuestro protagonista, eso si este prota no se llamara igual que en la otra version del fic, el cual porcierto creo que eliminare, para dejar este.**

 **Tambien quiero cambiar los poderes que el protagonista obtendra despues de cierto "encuentro" (y no, no habra romance temprano aqui, quiza...10 capitulos despues? jajajaja!) Dejadme recomendaciónes en los comentarios sobre poderes para el prota, aunque si lo prefereis sin nada bueno, ya vere que hago.**

 **Aunque ya me estoy barajeando por varios (no tendra todos los ataques de un golpe a exepción que el poder sea solo uno, cierta personaje los hara evolucionar para el)**

 **Sans - Undertale (Gaster Blasters, Ataques de huesos y El ataque azul telekinetico)**

 **Alex Mercer - Prototype (Cambio de forma, Garras y todos los demas poderes segun consuma victimas)**

 **Magia de sangre - Dragon age (Invocación de demonios, control mental, uso de un baculo y ataques basicos basados en la misma)**

 **Magia Elemental - (Fuego, hielo...etc)**

 **Magia oscura o entropica (Debilitación de enemigos, aturdir, provocar pesadillas en la vigilia, dormir emplero de un cuchillo o daga, debido a esta magia no hace daño sino que hace que el enemigo baje la guardia)**

 **Undyne - Undertale ( Lanzas Magicas )**

 **Licantropia - Metamorfismo ( Transformación en hombre lobo )**

 **Asassins - (Agilidad, Habilidad con la espada, fuerza, factor de regeneración acelerado)**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ya sabeis, dejad review o algo si quereis...adieu!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**3 cosas:**

 **1.-No termino el juego de Containment Breach, asi que no tengo clara la ubicación de la Gate A. Asi que aqui estara despues de la zona de contención pesada.**

 **2\. El nombre del prota se dara en el segundo cap.**

 **3.- La descripción que se da en este capitulo de un humano es la descripción del protagonista.**

Capitulo 1: ¿Salida?

Ubicación: ?

Hora: ?

Una gran sala blanca llena de lo que parecian ser monitores por todas partes en los que se mostraba, en cada uno de ellos un evento importante en la historia de equestria, despues de que Nightmare Moon fuese derrotada por las portadoras.

La derrota de Tirek.

El espejo que conducia a Canterlot High.

La boda de Canterlot.

Cuando el Imperio de Cristal fue salvado del malvado rey sombra.

El regreso y reforma del señor del caos.

Y, evidentemente.

La primera vez que fueron usados los elementos de la armonia en mil años.

En el medio de esta sala se alzaba una gran plataforma, que daba vista a todos los monitores.

En susodicha plataforma, una alicornio de crin rosa palido, junto con pelaje blanco y una cutie mark de un sol miraba los monitores con interes.

Tantos echos habian ocurrido.

Cosas buenas y cosas malas...

Todo por culpa de ese demonio.

Inmediatamente un monitor se acerco flotando en el mismo, se mostraba a la princesa Celestia durante diversos puntos claves del tiempo.

La sangre le ardia.

Atrapada en un vacio, solo podia ver, sellada por 5 Candados magicos indestructibles, los cuales solo podian o ser desechos por la que los invoco, o simplemente, siendo asaltados por un poder descomunal.

En equestria no existia una energia terrenal mas fuerte que los elementos, pero...

Estaba condenada a ver como todos asumian que estaba con ellos, cuidando de su pueblo, cuando enrealidad era una impostora la que lo estaba haciendo.

Simplemente decidio no seguir mirando.

Habia otro mundo que ella podia contemplar desde el vacio.

La tierra.

Era sin lugar a dudas un sitio tanto interesante como algo horrible.

Aunque, gracias a esas vistas no termino enloqueciendo.

Habia visto imperios caer, otros alzarse, y asi.

Habia transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que echo un vistazo.

A lo cual su cuerno brillo con una energia purpura.

Los monitores fueron a estatica un momento y el monitor que tenia cerca se alejo.

Ahora tenia la vista de miles de sitios en el mundo.

Aunque normalmente veia uno por uno, hubo "Algo" que le llamo la atención.

Una organización humana que venia viendo desde su fundación, al parecer estaba en problemas.

Todos sus extrañas entidades anomalas (como los cientificos solian llamarlas hay) habian escapado.

Estaba acostumbrada a ver muerte.

La tierra no es siempre un prado de rosas.

Y antes de terminar hay, habia liderado la guerra contra Discord y Sombra, en las cuales se perdieron un monton de vidas.

Aunque aqui habia un humano que habia captado su atención en medio del caos que estaba transcurriendo.

Un hombre alto de piel tostada, cabello negro y ojos marrones, el cual se las habia arreglado para sobrevivir durante bastante tiempo.

¿Habia humanos tan determinados a sobrevivir?.

Ese pesamiento se justificaba, dado que habia visto antes de localizarle, que la mayoria de los guardias y cientificos, o bien, cometian suicidio antes de ser atrapados o asesinados por los SCP'S o bien (aquellos que poseian armas) disparaban contra ellos sin pensar.

Aunque no se ilusionaba, ahora mismo estaba peleando contra los zombis creados por una especie de entidad humanoide vestida de negro y con un pico de pajaro, o algo asi...

Estaba segura de que no sobreviviria.

...

...

Planeta tierra: Sitio 17 Fundación SCP

Hora: ?

Zona de contención Pesada.

-¿De donde salen tantos?- Se preguntaba en voz alta el humano mientras mataba a unos pocos zombies creados por 049

Tras acabar con 3 de un grupo de 7 zombies, decidio correr hasta la proxima sala, pero al abrir la puerta se encontro con una sorpresa.

El doctor de la plaga le habia tomado por el cuello, y comenzaba a asfisxiarlo y estaba a punto de poner su mano sobre su frente, el sabia lo que venia despues.

Sin perder un segundo, tomo un cuchillo que habia obtenido de un soldado de las MTF muerto hace unas cuantas habitaciones.

Y le apuñalo.

-NG- 049 Jadeo por el dolor al ver un cuchillo clavado en su zona toraxica.

De seguido el humano le embistio tirandolo a un lado y comenzo a correr sin mirar hacia atras.

Mas sin embargo 049 no era un scp facil de destruir.

Saco el cuchillo, el cual estaba lleno de una sustancia negra viscosa.

- _Por lo que se ve...tenemos a un pequeño apestado rebelde_ \- Penso para si mismo al tiempo que se disponia a seguirlo y "curarlo".

El humano seguia corriendo, no vio cuando salio de la zona de contencion pesada, pero en un momento, sin darse cuenta habia llegado a la Puerta A.

Se disponia a salir por ella, pero el SCP 106 Se le adelanto, aunque, fue mas suerte que desgracia, visto y viendo que fue a el al que acribillaron en su lugar, hasta el punto de hacerlo replegarse a su dimension de bolsillo.

Mientras las MTF estaban ocupadas con el, nuestro protagonista obto por buscar una salida alternativa, encontrando asi una especie de ¿salida? auxiliar, la cual estaba a oscuras, y a duras penas podia ver, se guio por el tacto hasta que llego a una encrucijada, en la cual 2 puertas iluminadas por la luz del sol una a cada lado le llamaba para finalmente tener su libertad.

Mas sin embargo...

- **Te TENGO-** Grito alguien detras de el.

El condenado doctor de la plaga, las MTF no debieron haber acabo con el o se escabullo?, mas sin embargo no hubo tiempo de pensar siquiera, le habia tomado por el cuello una vez mas.

-Esta vez no escaparas!- Alego el humanoide preparando una extraña jeringuilla.

No tenia cuchillos y ahora lo estaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza, asi que no podia actuar de ninguna manera.

Almenos hasta que de manera repentina el SCP 049 comenzo a ser abatido por varios disparos, soltando al humano en el proceso, el cual regreso a la zona antes de la encrucijada.

El SCP habia sido abatido, penso que estaba a salvo, hasta que cayo encuenta de que si eran las fuerzas operativas de la fundación estos le matarian.

Se mantuvo a cubierto hasta que escucho una voz salir de una radio.

-Salga con las manos arriba y tire las armas- Dijo una voz circunspecta.

No tenia muchas opciónes, era eso, o morir despues de casi salir del infierno.

Tiro las armas que llevaba encima sin desenfundar siquiera y salio con las manos arriba para darse cuenta que los que le habian ordenado esto no eran Operativos de la Fundación, vestian...demasiado diferente, sus uniformes eran de tonos azules y las mascaras antigas con un filtro del lado izquierdo.

Algo no andaba bien.

Los soldados comenzaron a acercarse, no tenia idea a donde le llevarian una vez que lo dominaran, cerro los ojos temiendo lo peor.

Y escucho un monton de disparos de golpe.

Pero no le llego ninguno.

Abrio los ojos solo para encontrarse a los soldados confundidos abriendo fuego contra una especie de campos de fuerza de color dorado, los cuales no traspasaban las balas.

Miro a ambos lados, tenia la oportunidad, ¿ahora que?.

De golpe una especie de portal se abrio en la pared frente a el, no estaba seguro de que hacer a esas alturas, el plan original era escapar por la puerta A, ahora solo tenia 2 opciones, quedarse y morir, o quizas pasar el resto de su vida en un ¿scp?.

Suspiro con frustación.

A la mierda todo, el solo queria salir.

Tomo carrera y se tiro por el portal,el cual al poco se cerro.

Los escudos desaparecieron tambien, dejando a los soldados confundidos, despues de examinar el terreno uno de ellos, el cual se quito la mascara hablo por un walkie-talkie.

-Lo perdimos...creo que lo succiono una anomalia o algo asi señor- Comunico por la radio.

Una voz gruesa respondio por el auricular.

-Traigan todos los SCP´S que puedan, encontrar gente dispuesta a traicionar a la fundación no es la prioridad ahora soldado-

Se corto la comunicación, el soldado se puso la mascara y guio a su equipo para ver que podian salvar antes de que la instalación fuera destruida.

...

...

El vacio

Hora: ?

El monitor se alejo y ella habia quedado exausta, ese humano se tomo su tiempo cuando le tendio el casco.

Al parecer habia encontrado a alguien que tendria buenos motivos para ayudarla...por un buen trato.

Por supuesto, si resultaba ser que negase la orferta (cosa que dudaba que fuese asi) ella no tomaria mas represalia que regresarlo a su mundo, no era una homicida para matarle solo por tener su propia voluntad.

Aunque, de lo mucho que conocia a los humanos.

¿Quien se negaria a obtener poder, dinero y una vida completamente nueva?.


	3. Capitulo 2

**(Advertencia Este capitulo contiene un spoiler mayusculo de la ruta genocida de undertale el cual es la ultima batalla de la misma, si no te importan los spoilers continua.)**

Capitulo 2: Iniciativa.

P.O.V ?

A los pocos instantes de entrar al portal, cai en de forma inmediata en un suelo duro, pero al fijarme mejor, pude ver que no habia suelo alguno, me apoye sobre una de mis piernas al tratar de levantarme, mire a mi alrededor, pero no habia nada, absolutamente nada, un vacio negrusco, completamente carente de cualquier otra presencia.

¿Había sido una anomalía parecida de alguna manera al cuarto repulsar lo que me había traído hasta aquí, o había sido algo mas?.

Me termine de levantar, para buscar en medio de toda esa oscuridad un punto al cual ir, una puerta...o algo.

Solo espero que esta no sea la dimensión de bolsillo de 106.

La primera (y ultima) vez que entre hay estuve quien sabe cuantas horas buscando la salida de ese infierno letal, con aquella cosa acechándome.

Pero ahora mismo, no era el mejor momento para recordar mis penurias, es cuestión de-

 **Tercera Persona**

Un sonido de una puerta abriéndose, con un sonido sumamente similar al de las puertas metalicas de la fundación llego hasta oídos del peli negro, sobresaltándose este, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

Dicha "puerta", se trataba de una salida, sí, pero era hacia una especie de inversión de la habitación actual, blanca como la nieve, o eso era lo que se podia ver.

El humano suscito un momento antes de empezar a caminar, como minimo, esto confirmaba que no era la dimensión bolsillo de 106.

Así que, a paso lento pero seguro comenzó a andar, hasta atravesar la puerta y ser cegado por un resplandor repentino, al cual en acto reflejo reacciono poniendo su brazo contra sus ojos.

Al poder ver, un montón de pantallas se hacían presentes en aquella habitación un poco mas adelante de el, todas colocadas en forma que formaran una semiesfera, con una plataforma en el medio.

Un puente echo de la nada invitaba a ir hacia la plataforma, en un acto quiza curioso el humano avanzo hacia la única pantalla que estaba suspendida delante de la plataforma.

Miro con curiosidad el aparato, hasta que este produjo estatica, y mostro algo que lo dejo anonadado.

El.

Una especie de "grabación" de el recorriendo la fundación, mostrada por fragmentos de unos segundos cada uno. Acelerando su velocidad hasta que de golpe la pantalla se apago.

El humano retrocedió un poco, para después darse la vuelta y darse cuenta de que habia alguien que le miraba.

Era una figura equina, pelaje blanco, cabello rosa pálido, ojos magenta cuerno y alas.

¿Sería este aquel curioso SCP Apollyon que vio en unos documentos en un ordenador de un miembro muerto de aquel consejo tan misterioso?.

Pero eso sería algo poco probable, de serlo...¿No tendría que estar-

-No, no soy el tal SCP - 2317, de serlo, estarías muerto en el sitio- Negó de improviso la equina.

El humano permaneció silente.

-Además, según yo sepa esa cosa esta encadenada, y aun le falta bastante para ser libre, un par de siglos quizá-

...

...

-Pero dejémonos de charla sobre la fundación, ir al grano seria lo más eficiente, supongo que tus preguntas han de ser: ¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?, ¿estoy equivocada?, Joseph?- Adivino la alicornio.

P.O.V Joseph.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.

Ella Rio por lo bajo.

-El poder ver todo lo que pasa fuera de este cubículo putrefacto tiene sus ventajas, yo sé quién eres, gracias a esas pantallas- Admitió señalando las pantallas que el humano había visto antes.

Me quede confundido de sobremanera, ¿Solo así podía saberlo todo?.

-He visto reinos caer y levantarse, soberanos mediocres pensando que sus ideales podrían resistir al infortunio en el cual todos están condenados a caer algún día, he visto como tu gente ha sobrevivido desde hace eras, no desde el principio pero...se lo suficiente, sé que te llamas Joseph Frost, sé que eres poco más que un ciudadano cualquiera que quiso hacer su vida en la toscana italiana, después de dejar sur américa, llevaste una vida apacible, hasta que la fundación decidió tomarte como carne de cañón- Explico la yegua con una precisión increíble.

Parpadee un poco, me pase la mano por la cara y acto seguido le hable.

-Esa actitud que traes, supongo que el salvarme no fue un acto accidental o de misericordia, estoy en lo correcto?- Respondí con un tono serio.

-Exacto- Correspondió ella.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- Pregunte rápidamente.

Ella soltó una risita.

-Solo unos favores-

-¿Y qué saco yo?-

Volvió a reír.

-Mmm...Una vida nueva.

Le dirigí una mirada de duda.

-Piénsalo, una vez que te la fundación toma a alguien como sujeto de pruebas, ese alguien queda marcado de por vida, nadie una vez que entra es capaz de escapar de sus garras, confía en mí, que he visto a lo largo de su existencia como han destrozado la vida de sujetos de prueba que habían "liberado", siempre igual, sujeto terminado por posible fuga de información, te ofrezco un borrón y cuenta nueva, dinero, poder, lo que gustes, casi nada está fuera de mi alcance, desde que estoy aquí- Se explicó con un tono por decirlo suavemente, "raro".

Me quedé estupefacto. Pero decidí mirar entre líneas.

-¿Que acarrea eso de Nueva vida"?- Pregunte, sin confianza alguna en su extraña forma de proceder conmigo.

Ella rodo los ojos.

-Seguirá todo siendo como siempre ha sido, solo te mandare a una línea temporal donde, ni nuestro encuentro, ni tu secuestro ocurrirán- Aclaro.

-¿Línea Temporal?- Pregunte de nuevo mostrando mi poco conocimiento sobre ciencias.

-je, poco mas que versiones de un mismo mundo donde ocurren toda clase de eventos diferentes, aun no tengo el poder de acceder a ellas, recalco lo de " **aun"** , además solo podre hacerlo una vez, y será para nuestro trato- Me explico con cierto fastidio ya.

Considere mi posición actual, si lo que ella dice es cierto, entonces no tengo opción mas que hacer un trato con ella, igual, no tengo nada que perder.

Suspire.

Extendí mi mano, ella entendió el mensaje y la estrecho con su pesuña.

-Entonces tenemos un trato- Anuncio ella con un tono feliz.

Me sentía derrotado, no me gustaba esto.

Ella comenzó a ir en dirección contraria hacia donde estábamos, indicándome de manera indirecta que le siguiese, la "puerta" que daba hacia aquella oscura habitación había desaparecido, solo quedando un espacio blanco aparentemente interminable.

Durante nuestra caminata aun me sentía un poco abatido, todo cuanto había echo para salir de la sartén para caer en las brasas.

Pero, al menos aquí tengo algo de esperanza, solo es cuestión de hacer esos "favores", ella me mandara a esa otra "línea temporal", me olvidare de esto y viviré el resto de mis días con calma y tranquilidad, ¿no es así?.

 **Tercera Persona**.

El humano y la equina caminaron durante un plazo indefinido de tiempo, hasta que, de manera inesperada, la oscuridad volvió a consumir la luz, esa "habitación oscura" del principio habia engullido todo. Antes de que pudiera hablar, la equestre interrumpió al humano.

Le dio la espalda, y comenzó a hablar.

-He estado atrapada aquí un largo plazo de tiempo- Revelo.

-Bueno, en realidad, esto se le puede denominar un "punto muerto", dado que aqui el tiempo no transcurre- Confeso.

-Algo con lo que cuento aquí es mi magia, que al principio no era capaz en lo más mínimo de lograr lo que has visto hasta ahora, hasta que un día comencé a experimentar, resulta que el propio vacío es energía, una energía que antaño fue algo, pero ahora solo es algo meramente estático, sin vida, comencé a acumular la energía de este sitio, pero algo de lo que me di cuenta de manera rápida fue que la energía de este lugar no es finita, sino todo lo opuesto, es interminable, si bien, podría haber intentado absorber mucha e intentar salir, es un suicidio, dado que un cuerpo no puede aguantar más allá de sus limitaciones con respecto a la energía, a fin de cuentas, conseguí la habilidad de moldear este sitio, a mi voluntad, y llegar a ver otros mundos, aunque resulte increíble, en el que estamos ahora no es mas que uno de la telaraña- Relato con un poco de pesar.

De golpe una pantalla se mostró.

En ella se veía una sala dorada en la cual había 2 personas.

Uno era un esqueleto vestido con una chaqueta azul, shorts negros y unas pantuflas.

La otra era una chica de camiseta a rayas con un short azul claro y unos zapatos negros, Armada con un cuchillo y un amuleto en forma de corazón.

Al parecer ambos estaban a punto de tener una confrontación.

De golpe el esqueleto hablo.

-Deberían arder en el infierno- Dijo con una voz tétrica.

Acto seguido, huesos y unas especies de calaveras que disparaban ráfagas de lasers blancos atacaron a la chica, la cual esquivo y de manera decidida comenzó a tratar apuñalar al esqueleto, este sin embargo esquivo cada golpe.

La pantalla entra en estática por un momento.

-De verdad pensaste que-

De golpe, el esqueleto había recibido una puñalada que había perforado su costado derecho.

Este, con mucho esfuerzo se levanto, para después decir.

-Así que así es...bueno, no digas que no te lo advertí...-

Comenzó a caminar.

-Me voy a grillby's-

Salió del campo de visión de la cámara.

-Papyrus, ¿quieres algo?-

De golpe la cámara cambio, mostrando como el mismo esqueleto se volvia polvo, quedando una especie de corazón gris, la pantalla se congelo.

El humano miro a su lado viendo que la equina tambien habia estado viendo esa escena.

-Sans, ese era su nombre, o es, sinceramente, desconozco su estado en la linea temporal actual de su mundo...- admitió con los ojos cerrados.

De golpe, un pequeño ruido llamo la atención del humano, el cual volteo a ver.

Un pequeño contener de lo que parecía ser cristal, tenía aquel corazón gris, el cual estaba agrietado.

La equina se acercó al contenedor, mirando fijamente aquel corazón.

-Dueño de un poder curioso, pero sin medios para defenderse de más de un ataque o acabar con enemigos fuertes, salve su alma en el último segundo, fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo- Hablo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a esa "alma".

-No lograras el objetivo de la misión sin un poder como este- Afirmo ella.

-¿Y el cual es ese "plan"?.

De golpe la pantalla se puso en estática de nuevo, captando la atención del humano.

La imagen mostrada esta vez era un grupo de 6 ponys, pero a estas no se les discernían facciones o rasgos, dado que estaban completamente oscurecidas.

-En equestria existen 6 portadores cada una portadora de los elementos de la armonía- Explico.

-¿Elementos de la que?- Pregunto el humano con mucha confusión, regresando su mirada a la equina, la cual ya le había dejado de prestar atención al corazón gris agrietado.

-Elementos de la armonía, la fuerza terrenal mas fuerte en la tierra de Equestria, capaces de hacer que cualquier enemigo que cargue maldad en su alma sea derrotado- Dio a entender en detalle la yegua oji-magenta.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esas 6 entonces?- Pregunto Frost con algo de inseguridad.

...

...

...

-Mátalas- Le respondió sin rodeo.

-¿¡Que!?- El humano se espanto ante eso.

Ella se le acercó un poco, a lo cual hablo

-Aunque salga de aquí, ellas me tomaran por la mala, y mi alma carga ya cierta cantidad de maldad, además, hay alguien que esta en constante vigilia en mi escape- Se defendió ella.

-¿Q-Quien?- Pregunto el humano rápidamente.

-Mira-

La pantalla volvió a cambiar de imagen y el humano volteo a mirar, en ella se veía, una imagen de una yegua que compartía casi todos los rasgos con aquella con quien había estado hablando, excepto por la crin, la cual era de múltiples colores.

-Ella es Celestia, la que robo mi vida, mis amigos, mi nombre, mi hermana, mi pueblo, a efectos prácticos, todo, excepto mi vida- Le dijo con muchísimo pesar.

El humano reacciono de manera confusa, se volteo a verla de nuevo.

-Cometí un error, dejémoslo hay vale?, trate de salvar a mi hermana y...bueno, pague un precio altísimo, más del previsto, ahora aunque tenga el poder del vacío, no soy ninguna megalómana, solo busco que todo este como antes, no anhelo el poder, solo...quiero mi vida devuelta, justo como tú- Se confesó la yegua.

El humano, aun sabiendo que era algo inapropiado decidió señalar algo.

-Espera, ¿tu nombre?, entonces, tu nombre es Celestia?- Interrogo el humano.

Ella se quedó silente un momento, odiaba ese condenado nombre, deseaba solo enterrarlo y que nunca pudiese oírlo, podía escuchar a ese demonio reírse de ella.

-No...Ya no...Solo soy, Solaris, la emperatriz del vacío- Respondió de forma seca y directa, también un poco abochornada en el interior por haber llegado hasta este punto sin decirle su nombre a su invitado.

El humano asintió.

-¿Ahora, que?- Cuestiono

-Bueno...-

El recipiente que contenía el alma de Sans se retiró y el alma resquebrajada floto débilmente hasta el humano.

-Tócala...-

El pelinegro suscito por un minuto, pero repaso todo, seria solo un corto favor, 6 asesinatos y...ya, el no veía esto como algo correcto, pero era esto, o vivir en un mundo donde la fundación le pondría precio a su cabeza.

Extendió la mano y un dolor completamente horrible, seguido de unos susurros raros comenzaron a hacer efecto en el.

Fue entonces cuando se desmayo hay mismo


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disculpen mi larga ausencia, estube ayudando en mi casa para prepararla para navidades, pero ya tengo tiempo libre.**

 **Empezemos!.**

Capitulo 3: Memorias de Un Alma rota y el Comienzo de una conspiración muy peligrosa

P.O.V Joseph

...

...

¿Donde Estoy?.

¿He muerto?.

No, espera un minuto, acabo de absorver, ¿un alma?.

Un momento, ¿que es esa luz al final de toda esta oscuridad?.

Creo que convendria caminar hacia ella, ¿queda alguna otra cosa que hacer aqui?.

Me acerque a la luz con cuidado, descofiando de lo que podria ser.

Lentamente pero con firmeza, me aproxime hasta poder "Tocarla", apenas lo hice, una luz inundo todo el lugar, para que luego, simplemente, quedase como resultado un monton de imagenes flotando en la oscuridad inmensa.

Todas tenian algo diferente.

En una aquel curioso esqueleto combatiendo contra aquella chiva, armada con un cuchillo, siendo asistido por aquellas calaveras que, a mi parecer, eran mecanicas.

En otras, estaba en un restaurante, hablando como si una amiga de toda la vida se tratase.

Las imagenes se suspendian de manera que formaban un pasillo, que me llevaba a la direccion de la que habia venido.

Comenze a caminar mientras denotaba que estas memorias se repetian por un largo periodo, tanto aquella lucha en aquel pasillo iluminado por el sol, como aquella cena, ademas de otras, como algunas charlas con la misma chica en un bosque y en lo que parecia ser una zona de lava, ademas de, extrañamente, imagenes donde este esqueleto aparecia atrapado por enredaderas verdes, adjunto a otros seres que, de manera extraña estaban sombreados, imposibilitandome identificarlos.

Mientras pasaba por todas esas imagenes que formaban un pasillo, comenze a escuchar murmullos, bajos, pero audibles.

 _-Un mal rato-_

 _-Muerto en el sitio...-_

 _-Mirate, no has muerto una sola vez-_

 _-Jejejeje, ¿es tu culpa no?-_

 _-Hace un hermoso dia afuera...-_

 _-Sucia mata hermanos-_

 _-No puedo permitir que no me importe-_

 _-Lineas temporales saltando de derecha a izquierda-_

Y asi, frases de diversa indole, que iban desde un tono apasible hasta uno visiblemente enojado.

El bucle de estas imagenes y los murmullos continuaron durante mucho tiempo, hasta que, tras un tiempo indeterminado termine en una zona donde las imagenes estaban teñidas en blanco y negro, en las cuales, aparecia el mismo esqueleto, solo que vestido con una bata de laboratorio y lentes, junto a otro, mas alto que el, con unos agujeros en sus manos e indumentaria similar, las imagenes los mostraban trabajando en algo, no se con certeza que, pero...parecia que mientras mas avanzaba, todo parecia tornarse mas...escabroso.

 _-El mejor proyecto hasta la fecha, eh G?-_

 _-Siempre un placer Doctor-_

 _-¿No estas llegando demasiado Lejos con esto?-_

 _-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que continues asi G-_

 _-Hmm...ya me suponia que no ibas a ceder en esto...-_

Y de golpe, las imagenes cambiaban a una explosión.

Hay, las imagenes terminaron, no habia nada mas, solo un vacio negro, el cual no duro mucho...

La oscuridad fue interrumpida por brillos de ojos azules, montones, de golpe, senti algo en mi mano, la mire y me quede, por decir poco, anonadado.

Llamas azules...

Mi mano se encontraba emitiendo flamas azules.

No reaccione en panico, siendo que estas no quemaban mi piel de ninguna manera.

Instintivamente levante mi mano envuelta en flamas azules, acto seguido, hice una seña para que esos ojos azules se acercaran a mi.

Estos de golpe quedaron con un solo ojo brillando, con una trascision de colores de azul a amarillo.

De echo, eso no fue lo unico que paso, mi ojo derecho se sintio extraño, y por si fuera poco, en el medio de la oscuridad, por medios ajenos a mi persona, los propietarios de aquellos ojos, previamente azules brillantes, y ahora de una transición de azul brillante a amarillo sol, se revelaron como las Gaster Blasters que habia visto hasta ahora...

¿?

¿En que momento aprendi yo el nombre de estas cosas?.

...

Evidentemente absorver la esencia de un ser vivo parece equivaler a muchas cosas, y una de ellas parece ser tomar sus recuerdos.

Deje de pensar en ello para acto seguido echar la vista en frente, las Blasters ya no estaban por ningun lado.

En su lugar, la chica de las imagenes estaba para absolutamente inmovil, con una sonrisa cuanto menos, inquietante.

 **(Undertale OST - Megalovania)**

Por instinto, me aliste para que hiciera algo.

Y si que lo hizo.

Trato de realizar un tajo en mi pecho con un cuchillo que acababa de aparecer en su mano.

Esquive agilmente su ataque, echandome aun lado solamente.

De golpe mi cerebro genero una idea de la nada, la cual escuche sin pensarlo mucho.

Alze la mano rapidamente, de golpe la chica se envolvio con un aura azul, gire sobre mi mismo, para despues, con mi mano, la cual acaba de volver a cubrirse de llamas, echarla hacia atras.

Creo que he pillado como funciona esto.

Ella impacto en una pared invisible, pero se levanto como si nada.

Volvio a atacar, a lo cual yo solo me aparte y sin proponermelo, las armas de rafaga pasaron por mi cabeza, a lo cual, una se materializo delante de mi atacante, la cual, denotaba yo fatigada ya.

Ella apenas pudo alzar la vista, a lo cual una rafaga de energia blanca la dejo arrastrandose por el suelo.

Me acerque a ella, a lo cual solo volteo, un hilo de sangre se precipitaba por el lado izquierdo de la comisura de sus labios, sus ojos eran dignos del mismisimo diablo, rojos cual sangre, detalle al cual no habia prestado atención.

Mi ojo se sintio raro de nuevo, a lo cual alze mi mano por instinto y del suelo salieron un monton de huesos.

Cuando la tocaron, lugar de atravesarla, simplemente ella se desvanecio, quedando en su lugar un corazon rojo, el cual quedo echo trizas.

 **(Paren la musica)**

Mire bien y todo quedo como al comienzo, y, de la nada, el dolor con el cual me habia desmayado regreso, solo que de peor manera.

Pero todos los recuerdos de esta alma fluyeron por mi cabeza, vi todas y cada una de las cosas que **Sans** habia tenido que pasar, ese era el nombre del anterior propietario de esta alma.

Los **RESETS. Los ARCHIVOS DE GUARDADO...**

Todo.

Incluido aquel que se conoce como el **Hombre que habla con las manos...**

No tengo claro si me desmaye o me cai, pero sentia que caia en una especie de agujero de repente.

Todas las memorias de esta alma pasaban a mi lado, mientras las dejaba atras, estas iban en direccion opuesta a mi, hacia arriba.

Y una voz, una familiar voz que habia escuchado no hace mucho, paso por mis oidos.

 _-_ _ **Despierta-**_

Abri los ojos, y seguia en aquel limbo blanco, Solaris me estaba mirando directamente, con sus ojos magenta.

La aparte de golpe y me incorpore.

Puse una mano en mi cabeza debido a las diversas y varias memorias que transitaron mi mente, las cuales, valga lo redundante y obvio. **No eran mias** , aunque, tras despertar, a duras penas me era posible recordarlas con precision, sabia el funcionamiento de los Blasters y de los ataques, pero las memorias parecian no invadir mi pensamieto mas...

-¿Como te sientes?- Escuche que la "reina del vacio" hablo a mis espaldas.

Un millon de respuestas pude haber dicho, algunas con ira, otras enmarañadas, otras sin mucho sentido.

Solo una abarco mis labios en mi respuesta.

-He estado mejor-

Juro, aunque no la vi, que ella estaba sonriendo, cual mala persona que se sale con la suya, aunque esta sonrisa murio posiblemente en pocos instantes.

Me voltie solo para realizar una pregunta.

-¿Que sigue ahora?- Pregunte inquisitivo.

Solaris solo hizo una seña con su cabeza para que le siguiera, lo cual hize.

Caminamos otro rato por este limbo tan extraño sin fin, en silencio, y en un parpadeo de mi parte, una extraña puerta echa de oro de revelo ante nosotros, con unos 6 Candados Negros adornandola.

-¿Que es esa cosa?- Pregunte

-Podria adornarlo con cierta palabreria, pero sere directa...saluda a la puerta infranqueable de mi prision- Respondio ella, con cierta nostalgia.

Yo decidi cuestionar un poco lo que acababa de decir.

-Si es infranqueable...¿como voy a ir a esa equestria tuya?- Cuestione Razonablemente.

Ella formulo una respuesta rapida.

-A veces pienso que el demonio que me lo robo todo, no era tan astuto como aparentaba, esta puerta no puede ser abierta de manera que yo salga, pero un tercero puede atraversarla sin problema alguno- Volvio a Responder, sin mirarme.

-¿Y como salgo yo entonces?-

-Oh eso es bastante facil-

-Oh...-

-Solo tienes que caminar hacia ella-

Yo me extrañe, pero siendo que esta equina podria sacarme a la fundación y darme otra vida confie.

Comenze a caminar, mirando casualmente atras, dandome cuenta que ella no se fue de donde estaba.

Segui caminando, y segui y segui...

Antes de que algo pasara escuche a Solaris a mis espaldas.

 _-Mira hasta el fondo...-_

Fue rapido y extraño, pero perdi el sentido de la orientación y mi vista se nublo, no me desmaye, eso estaba claro, pero para cuando recupere el sentido de donde estaba, me encontraba parado en lo que parecia ser una especie de ruinas de un castillo, bien conservadas, debo agregar.

A mi lado se encontraba una especie de maletin metalico negro, con el simbolo de un sol atravesado por 2 espadas.

Abri el maletin todavia mas extrañado de lo ya estaba, y mi sorpresa no fue poca cuando estaba abierto.

Dentro del mismo, se encontraba un cambio de ropas, una chaqueta con cuello, jeans vaqueros y unos zapatos negros deportivos.

Ademas de ello, pude encontrar un arma, solo pude decir que era una pistola 9mm, con un silenciador a su lado y unos...3 cargadores, pero, al darme cuenta de lo que estaba revisando, decidi hacerle caso a esa extraña frase de Solaris.

Mire hasta el fondo del maletin, para encontrar un sobre grande marron.

-Vamos a ver que tenemos...- Me dije a mi mismo.

Dentro del Sobre se encontraban 6 fotos.

La primera era de una especie de...¿unicornio? con cabello negro con una franja morada atravesandola.

La segunda de una pony rosada, con cabello de color rosa, valga la posible redundancia.

La tercera una pony alada pelaje amarillo y cabello rosa.

La cuarta otra pony con alas y pelaje azul cyan con un cabello del color del arcoiris.

La quinta otra unicornio de pelaje blanco cual nieve, junto con contrastante cabello morado.

La sexta y ultima...una pony sin alas ni nada especial, de pelaje anaranjado, pecas, rubia y con un sombrero marron.

Poniendo las fotos de vuelta al sobre notifique una carta.

La abri y lei rapidamente.

 _Joseph._

 _Si te preguntas para que es el arma, bueno, si tu magia falla, siempre te quedaran los metodos mas toscos._

 _No pienses que soy feliz sabiendo lo que tendras que hacer, se que te incomoda en muchas maneras, pero ten en cuenta el echo de que haras mas bien que males a esta tierra, si todo sale como lo he planeado._

 _Tras leer este texto, recomiendo que te dirijas a la salida de las ruinas, sigue por el puente y prosigue por el camino de tierra, no te detengas por nada, el everfree, aun cuando mi hermana y yo estabamos aqui era bastante agresivo._

 _Tras salir, encontraras un pueblo cerca del bosque, he tenido la oportunidad de ver a los habitantes de Ponyville, son amistosos, solo se estremeceran un poco por tu aspecto pero seguro todo ira bien._

 _Estoy segura que deseas terminar esto lo antes posible, pero te recomiendo tomarlo con cierta calma y discreción, un descuido con esto seria peligroso, siendo que todos (tengo eso seguro) le son leales a_ _ **Celestia**_

 _La he visto actuar en puntos clave de la historia de este mundo, aunque le deje casi todo lo pesado a los elementos...es peligrosa, no te acerques a ella en un intento estúpido de acelerar el proceso._

 _Una vez que mates a los elementos tráeme los medallones de la Armonía hasta aquí._

 _Luego de eso, podrás regresar._

 _Nos veremos pronto._

 _Posdata: Destruye la carta en cuanto termines con ella, no podemos permitirnos dejar pistas o rastros de este plan, debe permaner entre tú y yo, bajo estricto secreto._

 _2da Posdata: Te recuerdo, que como he visto tu escape de la fundación, te estoy vigilando ahora mismo, así que, ( pese a mi anterior indicación de no apresurarte mucho) no te recomiendo que te duermas en los laureles, no estas aqui de visita turistica, no te tires de cabeza al peligro, pero no ignores tu mision aqui_

 _-Solaris_

Siguiendo la indiciación expresa de Solaris, rompi la carta en tiras de manera que quedara ilegible, las tire y luego, tomando el Maletin sali por la puerta de las ruinas, respirando aire fresco en un gran suspiro.

Para despues pensar.

Un mundo que ni conozco, y una yegua con un complejo bipolar de pasiva-agresiva...¿que podria salir mal?.

 **Continuara...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, hasta otro cap!.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Antes de empezar este capítulo, quiero darle crédito al usuario todo el mundo brony, el cual es el creador de la nueva portada del Fic, Muchísimas gracias bro!.**

 **Y en caso de que dudéis...si, la pony de la portada es Solaris, sé que aquí digo que su melena es rosa pálido, pero se me ocurrió algo, ya veréis porque decidí cancelar el pedido de corrección. Eso sí, tardara lo suyo hasta que desarrolle el nudo de la trama.**

 **E introduciré otra mecánica de Undertale Aquí.**

 **Ahora, con respecto a los capítulos y las faltas de ortografía...**

 **Los pasare al Word y los corregiré, de un día para el otro notareis que ya no hay tantos errores ortográficos y gramaticales...**

 **Disculpen la demora mas de paso, me volvi adicto a RWBY, y bueno, pase mas tiempo esperando a que se me bajara la serie en full HD que escribiendo.**

 **Y unas notas: Joseph aun lleva la indumentaria de sujeto de pruebas de la fundacion y Solaris, si bien no puede salir físicamente de su sello (por cierto, la cague con el número de candados en el cap anterior) puede reflejar su presencia en equestria a atravez de ilusiones (rollo WingDings Gaster).**

 **Capitulo 4: La llegada (Parte 1)**

 **Tercera Persona.**

Joseph había pasado alrededor de 5 minutos caminando a un ritmo algo acelerado, no al punto de correr, pero debido a la advertencia sobre el bosque contenida en la carta, convenía no quedarse en la espesura forestal del Everfree.

Mientras caminaba, Joseph seguía meditabundo, toda esta "misión" no dejaba de disgustarle.

Ya le parecía de por si peligroso el hecho de tener que aventurarse a un mundo nuevo y desconocido, del cual Solaris soltó no mucha información, aparte de la ubicación del pueblo mas cercano y el hecho de que este era su reino antes de que Celestia se lo arrebatara.

¿Cuánto faltaba? se preguntaba el humano al darse cuenta que llevaba siguiendo el camino de tierra por un tiempo indefinido, pero sin dudas largo.

 ***Crack***

Joseph paro en seco al escuchar el sonido de madera rompiéndose, se giró solo para ver que seguía solo por aquel camino.

Ni una sola alma.

Soltó un largo suspiro.

Quizá todo esto ya le estaba afectando, pensó.

Aunque internamente deseaba echar a correr, se limitó a seguir su camino con rapidez.

No habrá pasado ni un minuto cuando, de golpe, mientras pasaba junto a unos arbustos, sintió como su cuerpo tomaba voluntad propia e hizo que se echara hacia atrás, para, con apenas unos segundos de diferencia a la evasión del humano, saltase un extraño ser, digno de las historias de la mitología griega, aterrizando y, poco después, tomando una posición de ataque donde el peli-negro había estado.

La apariencia del ser era, dominantemente, la de un León común, pero había otras partes del cuerpo de por medio que lo convertían en algo digno de la mitología.

Cuernos, Alas de murciélago y Una especie de cola de Escorpión.

Joseph tiro el maletín, a lo cual, su ojo derecho se comenzó a despedir una especie de fuego azul.

Acto seguido, alzo su mano derecha y varios huesos salieron de la nada.

Tras su anterior experiencia manipulando esta habilidad, el humano espero que los huesos perforaran al animal, matándolo rápidamente.

Para su desgracia, este no fue el caso.

Los huesos se hicieron polvo al entrar en contacto con el animal, el cual, lejos de parecer herido, parecía haber aumentado su cólera un 300%.

Joseph, de inmediato, decidió convocar 2 Gaster Blaster, pero al hacerlo, noto que estas estaban agrietadas, no en el perfecto estado que las había visto en el momento de asimilar el alma de Sans.

Algo andaba mal.

Se retractó velozmente de convocar las Blasters, y apenas lo hizo, el animal trato de atraparlo una vez más, intentando saltarle encima.

Joseph esquivo rápidamente, provocando la desaparición de las armas anteriormente mencionadas.

Como pudo, tomo el maletín y comenzó a correr hacia el paso que el animal había despejado al intentar atraparlo.

Volteo solo para ver aquella amalgama de ira, hambre y colmillos correr a por el sin tardarse ni un minuto, Joseph regreso la cabeza hacia el frente, ya la salida era casi visible, no faltaba mucho.

Pero detrás de el aun resonaba la ira de un animal furioso.

No tenía de otra, tenía que encontrar un modo de despistar al animal por unos momentos, sacar el arma y matarlo. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en un gran roble al cual se aproximaba en su rápido ritmo.

Una sonrisa algo maliciosa se formó en la cara del humano de piel morena.

Joseph corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el árbol, de manera que casi parecía que se estrellaría con él, pero, en el último segundo, giro a la derecha, el animal no pudo ejecutar la misma maniobra y su cabeza dio de lleno en aquel gigantesco roble.

-Je- Rio por lo bajo el humano.

Joseph abrió el maletín mientras veía que la aturdida bestia se recuperaba lentamente, tomo la pistola, se puso de pie y disparo a la pata izquierda frontal de la criatura, esta, sintió una agonía tremenda, denotada por su alarido, pero, no parecía querer abandonar a su presa, de manera que, sorprendentemente reafirmo su posición y encaro al humano, el cual se abstuvo de bajar el arma o quitar la mano del gatillo. Dirigió una última mirada al animal, el cual estaba herido y aturdido, solo para que, instantes después, 2 disparos resonasen por el bosque everfree, provocando que varias aves salieran disparadas de las copas de los árboles.

La criatura cayó muerta sin más ruido que el de su propio cuerpo estrellándose contra el suelo de tierra.

Joseph tomo un largo suspiro y hablo, aunque sabía que no había "nadie", el tenia presente que sería escuchado

-Solaris, tu y yo sabemos que oyes y ves todo, creo que esto amerita una explicación de motu propio* ¿No es así?

Los abrió de vuelta, y, de la nada, una especie de copia "holográfica" de Solaris apareció delante de él, era igual a la original, con la única diferencia de que era transparente.

Solaris lo miro por unos segundos antes de hablar.

-No pude predecir el hecho de que los poderes del alma de un monstruo se reducen o aumentan debido al estado del portador, Sans estaba en una condición deplorable, y al parecer el ultimo estado de su magia se refleja en ti, aunque tu alma comparta ahora energía con la suya- Explico la alicornio.

-¿Hay alguna manera de arreglar esto?- Pregunto el humano

-Tus memorias podrán explicarlo mejor que yo- Respondió.

-Preferiría una explicación de tu parte- Insistió el peli-negro

Solaris se quedó callada un momento, suspiro para que después 2 palabras salieran de su boca.

 _ **-Nivel de Violencia...Puntos de exterminio-**_

Si tan solo no hubiera absorbido esa alma, Joseph ahora estaría preguntándose el significado de esas 2 palabras, pero su significado retumbo en su cabeza como las campanas de una iglesia...

-¡Olvídalo!- Joseph se puso a la defensiva de inmediato.

-...-Solaris guardo silencio absoluto.

-El acuerdo es, y será, matar a las 6 ¡No pienso matar inocentes solo para obtener poder!- Exclamo el humano mientras su ojo derecho flameaba en llamas azules.

-No será necesario- Espeto de golpe la equina.

-¿eh?- Respondió confundido el humano, mientras su ojo derecho parecía apagarse.

-No tienes que matar inocentes Joseph...Chara es un demonio, ella mato a todos los monstruos del subsuelo por su naturaleza...-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la no necesidad?-

-Ahora mismo, acabas de Ganar 1 nivel de violencia al derrotar a aquella bestia, cualquier cosa, mala o buena, puede darte puntos de exterminio- Termino de aclarar Solaris.

Joseph Se quedó callado un momento.

-¿No me afectara de la misma que ha-

-Solo si llegases hasta el nivel 20...pero si quieres ir sobre-seguro, una vez que sea completamente libre separare tu alma de la de Sans, los Puntos de exterminio se irán con ella y tu psique quedara como si nada hubiera pasado, por su puesto, si te parece...-

Joseph bajo la cabeza un poco durante unos segundos.

Solo una palabra expulsaron sus labios al volver a ver a Solaris a los ojos.

-Sea-

-Bueno es escuchar eso- Dijo la equina para desaparecer de golpe.

Joseph miro el arma que había utilizado, durante un momento, la desagradable (y cabe añadir perturbadora) imagen de Chara, paso por su mente.

-Eso no pasara- Se aseguró a si mismo

Acto seguido, El humano deposito el arma en el maletín, lo cerro y volvió a encaminarse hacia la ya cercana salida del bosque.

Tras finalmente abandonar el everfree miro un poco el pueblo que yacía ante él. Un pueblito simple, no era una aldea con solo 5 edificios, pero tampoco era una urbe metropolitana o una gran ciudad.

Un suspiro acompaño al humano mientras, con maletín en su mano izquierda comenzó a acercarse en el pueblo.

El humano camino hasta llegar a la entrada del pueblo mismo, y se paró en el sitio esperando que se notase.

Unos ponys que charlaban no muy lejos de la entrada se le quedaron viendo, sonidos de consternación y confusión salieron de sus bocas, atrayendo miradas de más, y más ciudadanos.

Así hasta que la actividad rutinaria de aquel pueblo quedo paralizada, todos habían dejado sus labores debido a la presencia de un ser bípedo, sin pelaje y con un maletín en la mano.

Joseph no sabía cómo proceder, ahora mismo tenía que hacer una introducción calmada, podía notar la mirada de miedo en los rostros de algunos, y la confusión en otros.

Su única idea fue, simplemente, una frase correspondiente al anterior propietario del alma que ahora tenía.

-Heya.- Dijo simplemente

No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando escucho las primeras reacciones, o griteríos en pánico, para ser más exacto.

-¡Protejan a los niños!- Grito una yegua

-¡Llamen a las portadoras!- Exclamo un semental

-¡Vamos a morir!- Grito una voz chillona, posiblemente una potrilla

-¡Te dije que eran reales!- Exclamo orgullosa la voz de una yegua.

Los ponys corrieron en todas direcciones, escondiéndose, pensando que se trataba de alguna clase de criatura del everfree.

El humano peli-negro suspiro, esperaba algo de nerviosismo, pero no que le trataran como si de animal rabioso se tratara, para evitar más pánico, simplemente se quedó parado, viendo como aquel pueblo paso de su actividad rutinaria, a ser una ciudad fantasma en menos de 2 minutos.

Mientras, aquel edificio imponente en el centro del pueblo, conocido por los habitantes como la alcaldía, una yegua de pelaje marrón y canoso cabello adjunto con unos anteojos en su cara, se encontraba organizando unos papeles en su escritorio.

Su labor estaba cerca de ser terminada, cuando un repentino sonido de la puerta siendo abierta a la fuerza inundo sus sentidos.

*SLAM*

-¡Alcaldesa!- Grito una voz femenina.

La yegua que había ingresado a su despacho no era nadie menos que Octavia Melody.

-En el nombre de celestia, ¿¡Que ocurre ahora!?- Pregunto la alcaldesa con un tinte de preocupación creciente en su voz.

Octavia estaba hiperventilando, al parecer había corrido hasta la alcaldía a toda prisa.

-H-hay u-una cosa, rara, ¡en la entrada del pueblo!- Respondió la chelista con pánico.

-¿Salió del everfree?-

-¡Ni idea, pero hay que llamar a las portadoras, ahora!-

-¿Está atacando?-

-¿¡Importa acaso!?-

La alcaldesa suspiro, calmándose un poco de la anterior alteración recibida por la súbita entrada de Octavia.

-Pensaba que habíais aprendido la lección de lo ocurrido con Zecora, hace ya bastante, nos precipitamos una vez y actuamos así, solo para que acabase siendo que nuestros temores resultasen infundados-

Octavia bajo la cabeza un momento, pensando.

-Ahora, Octavia, ¿Podrías llevarme a donde esta?-

La chelista permanecía, para sus adentros, recelosa con respecto al bípedo extraño que había visto hace un rato.

-Si quiere verlo, vaya usted, yo estaré en mi casa.-

Octavia se marchó apenas termino de hablar, se fue sin cerrar la puerta, permitiendo que algo de viento entrara.

La alcaldesa se dedicó a caminar con algo de prisa hacia donde la Octavia había mencionado que estaba la "criatura".

Por desgracia, no tuvo siquiera que llegar siquiera a la entrada para ver a lo que había provocado tanto revuelo.

Un extraño ser, poseedor de pelo únicamente en su cabeza, y vestido con unos ropajes cuanto menos curiosos, portaba un maletín y se había detenido en seco al verla, al parecer iba de camino al centro del pueblo.

Ninguno de los 2 dijo nada, la alcaldesa se impresiono un poco por el tamaño de la criatura, fácilmente alcanzaba a la princesa Celestia, pero pese a su impresión interior, esta no dijo nada y ambos, humano y pony se quedaron mirándose por un rato.

Joseph estaba extrañado, todos los ponys se habían alarmado y encerrado en sus casas al verle, pero esta (la cual era una yegua mayor), se quedó simplemente mirándole, así que, aprovechando eso decidio tratar de entablar comunicación con ella.

-Umm...¿Buenos días?-

La alcaldesa sacudió su cabeza un poco.

-¿Hablas?-

-Claro que si, al igual que ustedes, supongo, tengo cuerdas vocales-

Un momento de silencio.

-Em, ¿Que eres tu...si se me permite la pregunta?-

Joseph se rio un poco, tratando de romper el hielo.

-Humano, Homo Sapiens, o como guste llamar a mi especie-

La alcaldesa se quedó mirándolo un poco más, su curiosidad, lejos de haber sido saciada, iba en aumento.

-Em... ¿Sois muy sensibles al frio...por algún casual?- Pregunto la pony marrón, haciendo especial hincapié en los ropajes del humano.

Joseph suspiro un poco, no solo estaba fastidiado por el hecho de que se venía un mar de preguntas que tendría que responder, sino, además, por el hecho de que hace ya tiempo deseaba quitarse el uniforme de sujeto de pruebas, no era del todo incomodo...pero los recuerdos eran escabrosos, aunque, gracias a la fundación SCP, no tenía gran reparo en conocer a estos curiosos equinos, cualquier otro humano estaría con la boca abierta, pero después de ver a un desquiciado doctor de la plaga que convertía a la gente en zombie, una partitura letal que producía música rara y una puerta que llevaba al denominado "bosque azul", esto era una experiencia anormalmente normal.

-Bueno, ¿tiene algún sitio donde podamos hablar?, he caminado un buen rato y no tengo muchas ganas más de estar de pie- Respondió el humano ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta.

A la alcaldesa le tomó por sorpresa aquello, pero no lo vio como algo completamente "sospechoso".

Ella le pidió que le siguiera, así que ambos llegaron a la alcaldía en poco tiempo, al llegar, entraron por la puerta que quedo abierta, mientras Joseph entraba y se ponía cómodo, la alcaldesa se quedó un momento mirando por la puerta abierta, varios ponys habían salido de su escondite, y comenzaron a hacerle señas para que saliera y corriese, pero esta se limito a cerrar rápidamente la puerta.

Al voltearse y ver a donde ella pesaba que estaría parado el humano, se encontró con que este había rodado uno de los sillones del sitio y lo había puesto delante de su escritorio, la alcaldesa estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el humano se le adelanto y asomo su cabeza por el lado izquierdo del sillón.

-Mil y un disculpas si no pedí permiso, pero hablo en serio, corrí de un bicho raro y camine bastante para llegar aquí, de todas formas, vamos a hablar, ¿no?-

La alcaldesa decidió permanecer silente, el humano volvió a recostar su espalda contra aquel sillón, el cual le quedaba un tanto chico, la pony de tierra se limitó a sentarse en su escritorio, acomodarse sus gafas y comenzar a hablar, con lo que quizá, sería la criatura más rara que jamás había llegado a este pueblo.

 **Iba a ser un largo día.**

 **Continuara...**

 _Okey, este capítulo/texto/cosa iba a ser más largo, pero me pareció mejor acabarlo en ese punto, quiero que tengáis en cuenta que Octavia y Vinyl van a tener participación activa en este fic, no pienso decir "cuando" "como" o "porque", sacad vuestras conclusiones._

 _Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a Todo el mundo brony por hacerme el dibujo de la portada Esta Molón._

 _Ahora, quiero aclarar otra cosa, quizá la actitud de la alcaldesa sea algo..."meh" pero piénsenlo, ha visto cosas más extrañas = El regreso de una demente diosa de la luna, El ataque del Avatar del caos entre otras cosas, así que un bípedo raro no va ha hacer que se desmaye o que sobreactúe como los demás, es mayor y ya habrá visto bastante en su vida, asi que no esperen una conversación en el cap siguiente tipo pánico y dudas..._

 _Muchas gracias por pasar por este Fic, como dije, correcciones de los capítulos anteriores viniendo pronto, mil disculpas por la falta de corrección._

 _Y, si se lo preguntan, lo de los PE y el NV era para balancear a Joseph (no nieguen que más de uno habrá pensado que esto se volvería una historia con God-Like Character, Aka Gary Stu, debido a la cosa de los poderes de sans)_

 _El fic tendrá el aviso (En Corrección) durante un tiempo, cuando el anuncio desaparezca volverán las subidas de caps. Esto es porque, aunque este capítulo esta bien, los otros tienen errores tontos y absurdos._

 _ ***Eso salio de dragon age 2, forma de decir, de boca propia.**_

 _Seeya._


	6. Capitulo 5

**Esto tardo 4000 años…pero está aquí, así que disfrutadlo.**

 **Os prometo que las correcciones aseguradas serán llevadas a cabo, pero quiero seguir con la historia. (Al final, me decidí a rehacer los capítulos, motivos por el que esas correcciones llevaran MAS tiempo)**

 **Y con esto marco mi regreso, nueva imagen de perfil, nuevo perfil, si, contad con que no pasaran 5 meses entre esto y el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 5: La llegada (Parte 2)**

 **P.O.V Joseph.**

Me senté en el sillón, poniendo el maletín a un lado, escuche como la puerta se cerraba, y decidi asomar la cabeza por el lado izquierdo del sillón, la yegua tenia pinta de querer objetar ante mi acción de mover el sillón así que me le adelante.

-Mil y un disculpas si no pedí permiso, pero hablo enserio, me persiguió un bicho raro, y camine bastante para llegar aquí, de todas formas, vamos a hablar, ¿no?-

La yegua de pelaje marrón se conformó con la afirmación, se encamino a su asiento en el escritorio que estaba delante mío, para después sentarse.

Una vez que ella se acomodó sus gafas, se quedó mirándome un momento, totalmente callada, pienso yo, analizando con sutileza que pregunta formular o a cuantas limitarse…aunque no parece igual a los otros, no ha habido pánico, gritos o desmayos por su parte, bastante más coherente que los habitantes.

El reloj de la habitación era lo único que hacia sonido en el momento, y yo, siendo como soy, no muy tolerante con el silencio, ejecute un rápido comentario.

-Para tener un despacho así de grande…supongo que usted tiene una posición bastante importante en este pueblo, ¿no es así?-

La yegua pareció salir de su trance analítico, para después responder.

-Oh…si, en efecto, soy la alcaldesa-

-Interesante, bueno, ahora que hemos roto el hielo, supongo que, ahora que yo he hecho mi pregunta, usted querrá formular las suyas-

La alcaldesa asintió, pensó un momento y soltó su pregunta.

-Para empezar, ¿tienes un nombre?-

Yo sin reparo conteste.

-Joseph, Joseph Frost-

-Nombre curioso…sin lugar a dudas, bueno, entonces, Joseph, ¿Cómo has llegado a nuestro pueblo?-

Me rasque la nuca un momento antes de formular una respuesta.

-Bueno, no sé si usted me creerá, pero, pongámoslo así…Un día como cualquier otro en mi casa, una luz cegadora, un paseo por el bosque y usted puede adivinar el resto- Explique con algo de flojera.

La alcaldesa se quedó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados un momento, solo para después regresar a una posición relajada.

-Bueno, eso fue bastante inexacto…aunque por como lo has explicado, parece que tú no tienes, al igual que yo, idea de cómo has acabado aquí-

-Exacto-

-Bueno, sacando la…inexacta explicación de tu llegada. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?- Pregunto ella de manera intrépida

Yo sonreí antes de mirar al piso un momento.

-Bajo juramento, puedo asegurarle, Alcaldesa, que no auguro nada malo para su pueblo, soy todo lo que usted ve, un extraviado -

La alcaldesa se me quedo mirando después de esa respuesta, para sonreír.

-La sinceridad se denota en ti, ¿lo sabes?- Dijo.

Yo me quede extrañado, y también algo orgulloso en el fondo. Venga, creo que me merezco un Oscar a la mejor actuación del año, ¿no es así?

-Gracias alcaldesa, sus palabras son reconfortantes, y me alegro que usted este provista de un buen juicio-

-No me agradezcas, se cuando alguien es un buen pony…o en este caso, eem-

-Persona-

-Oh, sí, gracias, bueno, justo eso-

Después de aquello, nos quedamos mirándonos un momento, en un silencio incomodo, según parece, tanto a ella como a mí se nos habían acabado los temas de conversación.

De golpe, baje la mirada al escritorio, y vi en él un periódico. En su portada se vislumbraba una foto de 6 yeguas, las cuales reconocí de inmediato, eran las mismas que estaban en las fotos del sobre y las mismas que eran mi objetivo.

Inmediatamente, le pedí el periódico a la alcaldesa, la cual sin problema me lo entrego y comencé a echarle un vistazo a la noticia de primera plana al tiempo que me paraba del sillón y comenzaba a caminar por la habitación.

En la noticia podía leerse de título.

 _ **¡Las portadoras Visitaran Canterlot Esta Semana!**_

Debajo del título había información extra, la cual daba a entender que las portadoras (originarias de Ponyville) estarían de viaje a Canterlot por motivos de ocio, principalmente (aunque en el artículo señalaba que el motivo era "una visita oficial" o algo por esa índole).

Lo que más me llamo la atención fue la parte en la que claramente ponía.

 _ **La mismísima Princesa Celestia las Recibirá en su castillo**_

Al ver esa línea, lo supe.

Tendría que esperar en este pueblo durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo a que regresaran.

Y eso iba a retrasarlo todo.

Bueno…

Espero que Solaris no tenga mucha prisa.

Al terminar de leer le devolví el periódico a la alcaldesa, y, de la forma más automática, formule una pregunta.

-¿Las conoce bien?- Pregunte.

-¿Disculpa?- Respondió ella.

-Las portadoras, me refiero- Aclare.

Ella, tras aclarar la pregunta, comenzó a explicarme (de forma resumida), como había iniciado este asunto de "los elementos de la armonía" y varias de sus hazañas a lo largo de los años.

Yo escuchaba atentamente, de todo lo que me conto, en sí mismo, lo que más me dio a entender que estas yeguas lucharían hasta el final fue la batalla contra este tal "Tirek", además, esa anécdota me dio un motivo para tomarlas en serio y no pensar que serían objetivos fáciles.

Después de lo que me pareció una hora, de charla, le pregunte a la alcaldesa si podría ofrecerme un baño, dado que ya quería quitarme este uniforme (del cual, afortunadamente, ella no hizo pregunta alguna), ella me ofreció el de escaleras arriba. Antes de subir pude ver siluetas que miraban por la ventana, las cuales se ocultaba si me veían acercar, las ignoraba, por el momento, dado que ya habría suficiente tiempo para introducciones después.

Al llegar hasta el baño abrí el maletín, saque mi nueva indumentaria y me cambie de ropa, dejando el uniforme dentro del maletín junto con la pistola de 9mm que tenía un silenciador adjunto, pero no puesto.

Baje de regreso al despacho de la alcaldesa, la cual, no pudo evitar mirar curiosamente el maletín que portaba.

-¿Y eso?- Pregunto, señalando el maletín.

-¿Qué? ¿El maletín?- Respondí.

-Sí, eso- Aclaro.

Inmediatamente me invente mi mejor pantalla.

-Bueno, fue un regalo de unos amigos, no sé con exactitud cómo me siguió hasta este lugar pero, bueno- Explique.

-Oh- Dijo ella, para después ver por una de las ventanas que unas siluetas le hacían señas.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

-Esto ha pasado antes, me imagino- Empecé

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

-Si, en otro tiempo, mucho antes, nuestra vecina en el cercano bosque venia de vez en cuando por aquí, la reacción de todos era la misma- Relato con cierto aire nostálgico.

-¿Le parecía bien si salimos y me (por decirlo de alguna manera) presenta ante todos para que se dejen de asustar?- Propuse desinteresadamente.

Ella puso un casco en su mentón pensándolo un momento.

-Siendo que si seguimos aquí, eventualmente una gran turba de ponys entraran tratando de "salvarme" creo que es adecuado- Respondió aceptando la petición.

Asentí ante la positiva de la alcaldesa.

 **Tercera Persona**

Afuera de la alcaldía, había ponys conglomerados en arbustos cercanos, escondidos, temerosos del extraño bípedo que había entrado al pueblo hacia unos momentos.

Otros habitantes, se encontraban en las ventanas de la alcaldía, viendo por las vetanas si la alcaldesa estaba bien, además de hacerle señas para que saliera.

Y otros pocos se habian recluido en sus casas, temerosos de que aquella "cosa" fuera un engendro del EverFree

Los ponys en los arbustos conversaban, trataban de responderse entre si, que era aquello venido desde el bosque.

De golpe, tanto conspiraciones como teorías y debates sobre que era aquel ser, fueron interrumpidos por el rechinar de las puertas de la alcaldía, las cuales había abierto el bípedo, vistiendo ahora un atuendo diferente.

El bípedo, lejos de salir el primero, le había abierto la puerta a la alcaldesa, muchos suspiraron de alivio al ver que su alcaldesa se encontraba bien, pero seguían nerviosos con el hecho de que aquella "cosa" no se retiraba del lugar, cuando la alcaldesa salió, cerró las puertas y se puso a su derecha y permanecía ahí, sujetando un maletín negro, con un símbolo de un sol atravesado por 2 espadas.

De golpe, sin aviso, la alcaldesa empezó a hablar.

-¡Habitantes de Ponyville!- Comenzó la yegua marron con gafas.

Todos los ponys, desde sus escondites, escucharon a la alcaldesa.

-Sé que tenéis miedo y dudas sobre nuestro invitado pero-

Al hacer la pausa hizo un pisotón con su pezuña delantera.

-¿No fueron el miedo o las dudas lo que nos llevó a despreciar a nuestra vecina Zecora?-

La yegua marrón bajo los escalones de la alcaldía, Joseph permanecía en su lugar.

A este punto, ella había aumentado su volumen de voz

-No dejemos que el miedo y los aspectos superficiales, tales como la apariencia, nieble nuestro juicio sobre alguien nuevo, Ponyville es un sitio en el que se nos ha inculcado la magia de la amistad, entonces, ¿Qué nos impide compartirla con alguien nuevo?, salid, entonces, mostrad que no hacemos caso a la apariencia, sino a las intenciones, y yo, que he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con este ser, puede asegurarles, con toda seguridad, que no augura nada malo para nosotros, es un extraviado, muy alejado de su mundo, y es nuestro deber como la comunidad que somos, ofrecerle un techo hasta que pueda regresar, ¿de acuerdo?-

Al finalizar su discurso, los ponys que lo habían escuchado, salieron de sus escondites, y se aglomeraron en frente de la alcaldía.

-Bien, Joseph ¿Te molesta?- Pregunto la alcaldesa al bípedo.

Joseph intercambio lugares con la alcaldesa, quedando el mas cerca de la multitud.

Al pasar apenas un momento Joseph suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Debo decir, sin lugar a dudas, que este ha sido el día más extraño que he tenido- Comenzó

-No todos los días te despiertas en un bosque extraño, para después ser perseguido por…"algo" y finalmente caer en un pueblo con habitantes tan…curiosos-

Joseph acomodo su postura un poco.

-Debo, además, agradecerles a todos por darme la chance de hablar y la oportunidad de que podamos llegar a un acuerdo de mutua convivencia, muchas gracias-

Joseph miro a la multitud, una vez más y vio que todos parecían mirarle, ahora, con plena curiosidad.

-Eem, bueno, no es que lo haya planeado, pero, si lo deseáis, podéis hacerme preguntas- Agrego para después quedarse en silencio

Al segundo, todos los ponys levantaron un casco, Joseph los analizo un momento.

-Bueno, eem, a ver…- El bípedo comenzó a buscar entre la multitud a alguien que destacara para responder su pregunta.

Sus ojos se posaron en una yegua de pelaje gris, con una crin negra y ojos de color…¿violeta? O algo en esa índole, Joseph levanto su brazo y apunto con su dedo a la pony.

-¿Si?-

La pony, la cual era conocida en el pueblo bajo el nombre Octavia, bajo el casco.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en tus intenciones?- Pregunto tajantemente.

Joseph se acomodó la garganta antes de hablar.

-No miento sobre mis intenciones, estoy perdido y alejado de mi mundo, y no tengo intenciones de dañarles-

 _Siempre y cuando no interferíais en el plan. Pensó el_

 _-_ Ahora, ¿alguien más?-

Todos volvieron a levantar los cascos, pero uno se distinguía del resto, de pelaje aguamarina clara este casco se agitaba nerviosamente

Joseph lo noticio inmediatamente.

-La yegua de pelaje aguamarina, ¿sí?-

Rápidamente el casco bajo y se escucharon un montón de "disculpe" y "lo siento" además de "con permiso" mientras la yegua parecía abrirse camino entre la multitud

Al llegar hasta el área completamente visible para él, Joseph vio a la entusiasta.

Una yegua con una crin de grisáceo cian y una marca de un arpa en el flanco

Joseph noto su mirada ansiosa, y paso a hablar.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?- Pregunto el humano a la yegua.

La yegua que se le conocía en el pueblo como Lyra, abrió la boca un par de veces, pero pareció retractarse y volvía a pensar su pregunta, hasta que finalmente hablo.

-¿Podrías contarme la historia de la humanidad?- Recuesto emocionada.

Joseph se quedó extrañado ante tal pregunta.

-Bueno, mi buena amiga, me encantaría, pero el tiempo apremia asi que-

-¿Entonces puedes darme una muestra de tu ADN?-

Joseph parpadeo unas 2 veces.

-Hare como que no escuche eso…Soy Joseph Frost y ha sido un honor hablar con ustedes- Anuncio volviendo al lugar en el que estaba la alcaldesa y esta volvía a dirigirse a la multitud.

-Ahora, amigos míos, que habéis comprobado que es tan normal como ustedes o yo, os pido que volváis a vuestras actividades diarias, muchas gracias-

La multitud se dispersó rápidamente, quedando solo Joseph y la alcaldesa.

Joseph puso una mano en su mentón, pensando.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto la alcaldesa

-Creo que se nos olvidó algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

Joseph pensó un momento.

-¿Dónde voy a vivir yo, con exactitud?-

La alcaldesa trato de hablar pero de golpe se escuchó una voz a la izquierda de los 2 haciendo que ambos repararan en ella.

-Creo que os puedo ayudar con eso-

 **Continuara.**

 **TARDO, pero aquí esta, uff, perdón por el retraso, perdón por todo chicos, pero aquí esta, ya casi termino el lapso, asi que tendré mucho tiempo libre, ¡Disfrutad este capitulo!**

 **Gracias a la gente que dejo sus reviews en el anterior cap, me animaron a escribir esto.**

 **Hasta otra chicos!.**


End file.
